


Arrangements

by DragonWannabe



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A timidly resolved ending, Ableism, Angst, Gen, In which Foggy is a total OOC dick and Matt is long suffering sufferer, misuse of trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt at the kinkmeme "In college when Foggy got mad at Matt he rearranged the furniture in their living space. When they got a firm together he rearranges the office furniture. after finding out the DD, the sometimes rearranges the furniture in Matt's apartment.</p><p>Foggy isn't stupid. He knows knows how much suff there is. So he ADDS furniture to fuck with him."</p><p>Which wasn't supposed to be angsty and then someone commented on it and suddenly it is the angstiest prompt ever.</p><p>Or:</p><p>5 times Foggy Nelson fucked with the blind guy and one time said blind guy told him to knock it off because it's not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Marvel characters and make no money from this work.
> 
> It is un-beta'd and I ask that you not repost it elsewhere without my permission.

5

He didn’t mean to make his friend mad. Matt didn’t try to hurt his first friend in _years_ over something that when it comes down to it is so unimportant and shouldn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter that Foggy does things a certain way but apparently it _did_ and now he’d ruined the first actual relationship he probably ever had. 

He went back to their dorm slowly, hoping that if he waited long enough that Foggy would become less angry and he even stood outside the door for what seems like a very long time. He could hear Foggy on the other side, heart pounding as though he was still furious over Matt’s outburst.

He opened the door and placed his cane in its usual spot by the door. He didn’t need it in here. He moved towards his bed, six steps to the right, preparing to sit and apologize, focusing on Foggy to best gauge his mood.

He rammed into something during his six step journey and tripped, barely catching himself before he fell onto the ground. Matt could feel Foggy watching him.

“I thought the room could use a little redecorating. What do you think?”

Matt placed his hands in front of him, like an actual blind person. He focused his senses and could tell the shape of the object in front of him. Did Foggy seriously move his chair to be directly in front of him because he was a little _mad_?

Matt swallowed, because he didn’t think he was that upset. It wasn’t a big deal. But this was Matt’s grave and he had to lie in it. _He_ started this fight over nothing, not Foggy. Foggy had every right to want to retaliate. Matt just expected to be yelled at. Not to have something he couldn’t help used against him. His stomach tightened.

“It… it seems fine to me. I’m not really the best judge of aesthetics.” 

Matt walked around the chair, hands in front of his body as he stepped towards his bed. He finally reached where it was supposed to be and… and that was not his bed.

“I switched the bed and the desk around. Thought it might make the place a little more zen.”

Matt grabbed his chair and sat in it. His apology wouldn’t sound genuine if he said it immediately after facing the retaliation. 

“It’s…nice. The place could use a little sprucing up.” It didn’t. It needed to stay in the exact same spot it was before because that was how things were and it made life easy. “Where did you put my textbook? I need to study for that test I have next week.”

“It’s in the same spot it was.” Matt groped along the desk to find his book in the same corner he left it in. 

“Ah. Thanks.” 

\--

Matt apologized the next morning and in the afternoon his bed was where it was supposed to be.

4

There’s not enough furniture in their dorm to do that a second time, not without him knowing where things were. 

But that isn’t changing the fact that there’s a new chair that he just ran into and Foggy isn’t even in the room to say anything. Foggy isn’t there so he can apologize for being an ass and this intruder can be removed. Unless it’s completely unrelated to him being mean and rude and insulting Foggy (he knows it isn’t he _knows_ ) then he’ll adjust he _will_ because having the blind guy for a roommate isn’t ideal, he’s high maintenance, so it makes sense for his friend to take what revenge he can using what he has available. Foggy couldn’t just avoid him, they lived together.

Matt didn’t want to have to focus all the time in a space that was supposed to be safe and familiar. He didn’t want to walk into his room and feel out of place.

\--

He apologized the next day and the chair disappeared to somewhere else.

3

The next time they were at Landman & Zach, and it was still Matt’s fault. The internship started almost immediately after graduation and Matt shouldn’t have been drunk and telling Foggy about how he was making poor choices by staying with Marci who was _mean_ and not a good enough match for his friend even if she was a fantastic lay.

He tapped his way down to the hallway to their cubby hole. There was practically no one there at 7 in the morning because it was an absolutely horrible time to be awake. Matt liked it. There was less noise than at other times during the day, and the soft sounds of people waking up were pleasant enough. More pleasant than the screaming of couples at night.

Matt could scream when he walked into their cubby. Everything has been turned or moved. The shelves were on the wrong walls, their table was turned ninety degrees and everything was just this awful shade of wrongness.

He turned around and walked out. Foggy’s anger he could deal with later, when it wasn’t forcing him to reorient himself every time his friend got fed up with him. He was _right_ in this situation and once Foggy realized that he would change everything back to the way it was. This wasn’t like him being insulting in college, this was him being worried for a friend who matters at a time when it matters because they both have so much work to do to make the world a better place and Foggy can’t do it if he’s with Marci because even though she could be nice, she was ruthless an Matt didn’t understand why Foggy didn’t see it, that they were all sorts of wrong for each other. They would make great friends and horrible something-mores. She stressed Foggy out unnecessarily. She upset him more than was normal for a relationship like theirs.

He heard Foggy enter the building and he walked back to his office. This change wasn’t going to bother him. It _wasn’t_ , but Matt just wished that he would come talk to him about being an ass instead of preying on something he couldn’t help.

\--

Matt doesn’t apologize and Foggy comes to his senses. He and Marci downgrade to occasional friends with benefits and it might just be Matt but Marci seems happier.

More importantly the office gets put back to normal within a week.

2

Foggy added a chair to Matt’s apartment when Matt yelled at him and Karen to be careful. It wasn’t the worst chair and after bumping into it coming back from being the Man in the Mask and after the brief annoyance he decided to keep it. It was far from the worst thing to ever happen to him and Matt was in the right. Fisk was dangerous; Foggy and Karen were no match for him. He had the resources to squish them like a bug which was so unbelievably terrifying Matt could hardly breathe sometimes. 

They belonged in this city just as much as he did and Fisk wasn’t going to force them out.

Not if Matt could help it.

Even if Foggy invaded his privacy by adding furniture that didn’t belong in his home.  
Matt went to church more often than he used to. He confessed to anger and wrath and lying to Foggy for so long. And now Foggy was getting closer and rearranged his personal furniture and Matt would be mad except he should have paid attention and if he did that he would have avoided the whole mess.

1

Foggy found out and left him alone until they put Fisk aware and Matt should have _known_ it was too good to last that he was going to pull the stupid stunt he always did when he was mad at Matt but it had been a month since his friend found out and he thought he was safe from it.

Matt lied to his best friend and violated his privacy and at the time it hadn’t seemed wrong, it seemed like the best option because Matt wanted to be normal and wanted to have friends and none of that would have been possible with Foggy knowing but he still should have told him once they became friends because it wouldn’t have hurt so much to have him leave.

His desk was moved and two new chairs were added and Matt wasn’t sure how Foggy could afford that unless they were at a thrift store and even then. He tripped over one chair because it was hard to focus when every breath hurt and his heart hurt and his head hurt and everything _hurt_. He fell into the other chair and Matt was pretty sure he scraped his knee which barely registered along with all the other hurt he was feeling. His glasses were somewhere not his face and probably on the floor and this day was going to be outright awful.

Karen came in and checked if he was okay and Foggy followed her but Matt could hear him dragging his feet, even if both their hearts were racing as though they were concerned, and this was _his fucking plan_ , to humiliate Matt and he was already injured and Claire was going to kill him if he got injured when he wasn’t even out being a vigilante. 

Matt filled with anger because it was one thing to prove a point in college and it was entirely different to bring that into the work place over something _personal_ and honestly Matt wished that Foggy would just hit him so he could apologize and they could move on.

He stood up and righted both the chairs, and, using as calm a voice as he could manage said, “Karen. Could you please get my glasses?” 

“Yeah, sure, Matt.” He heard the floorboards creak under her feet and now he could hear the displacement caused by the chairs and if he had been paying attention in the first place he wouldn’t have made a spectacle of himself. 

“You okay, Matt?” Foggy asked, voiced colored with concern and what sounded a lot like shame.

“I’m fine.” Matt lied, because his best friend hated him, he was constantly injured, and even though Fisk was gone trouble still kept finding its way into Hell’s Kitchen and his life was one giant _mess_ and he and Foggy needed to talk about this furniture thing because it had to stop.

\--

Matt had tried to apologize constantly for two weeks, so he assumed the chairs were there to stay.

0

Karen left the office at her usual time and Matt had to finish so much paper work and his head hurt and his ears hurt but it didn’t matter because he couldn’t read the reports like normal people and they already scanned them and he was going to finish these things before he went home and honestly he was so tired he might not even been capable of going out on a patrol. 

Foggy started to pack his things up, and Matt could hear the shuffling noises he made when filing papers. Matt would have to lock the office tonight and that was okay with him. 

Foggy stood and started walking towards the door before he stopped. Matt paused his screen reader, listening carefully as Foggy moved towards his office.

His heart was beating faster than it should have, and he seemed to be debating whether or not to come into his office. Matt put him out of his indecisive misery, calling him inside.

“Have a seat.” He gestured to where he had left the chairs. “We need to talk.”

“Matt, I’m sor—,” Foggy started.

Matt cut him off, “Stop it. Stop moving my furniture. I get that you’re mad, and apparently one of your ways of showing that is by being passive aggressive and messing with the blind guy’s head. I know you don’t believe me when I say I’m blind and fine, I know I haven’t given you a reason to trust me, but I am and I can’t ‘see’ unless I’m constantly paying attention and I’m not doing that if I know what the room is supposed to look like so could you _please_ stop messing with me. I’ve tried apologizing and I _am_ sorry I lied to you over this and the Daredevil thing.”

Foggy sat there not saying a word, and Matt could hear the spit in his mouth crackle as he opened his mouth before closing it. Foggy tried again, “I’m sorry.” There’s no lie in his heartbeat unless he learned how to pass a polygraph test within the past month.

He continued, “I’m really sorry. The two office chairs weren’t entirely to fuck with you. Yeah, I didn’t tell you but once you got over the surprise of having them I thought they would be helpful since we’re getting more clients than we used to. I didn’t think you would get hurt or anything and are you really hurt from falling?” 

“I’m fine, Foggy.” Matt exhaled softly, “Just tell me if you’re going to change things on me. I can keep accidents form happening.”

“Yeah. Sure. Won’t happen again, I promise.” Foggy’s not lying he’s going to try to keep his word on this.

“Walk me home? We haven’t actually talked in a while.”


End file.
